Herondale Manor
by Booklover267
Summary: Clary and Jace moved into the Herondale manor in Idris and encounter many problems when a girl appears, being chased by demons. Story in Clary's POV. *SPOILERS* {REVIEW PLEASE}
1. Chapter 1

**Herondale Manor**

 **Chapter 1:**

I sat on the bed, light streaming in through the open windows. The air was chilled, but not cold, and was laced with the smell of roses. Jace laid beside me, asleep. For the past little while, Jace and I lived in the Herondale manner, here in Idris. The manner is large, old and full of history. When we first moved in, Jace and I had to spend a couple of days cleaning the dust off of everything, and I am pretty sure we missed a lot of it. It felt good being back in Idris after so long. I sighed, and stood up from the bed. Jace stirred slightly. I walked to the dresser and took out my cardigan. I then put my red hair into a high pony tail. After that I walked out of our room, through the hall, down the stares and into the living room. The manner was lit by only candle and sunlight, which gave everything a creepy glow. There was no furniture other than a small arm chair covered with a white sheet and a bookshelf, filled with books, by the fire place. The room was musty and I could see dust particles flying around me. I pulled my cardigan tight around me, suddenly feeling cold. I walked around the room, running my fingers over the dusty fireplace mantel. I guess we forgot to clean that. I heard the wood floor creek under my pressure as I took another step. I moved to take another step again, but a scream cut me off. It was a girl scream and it came from outside. I ran to the nearest window and pulled back the curtains all the way. A girl, around the age of ten or eleven was being chased by a herd of Moloch Demons. The girls face was covered with blood and was laced with terror. She looked like she was tiring fast. I acted as fast as I could.

"Jace!" I yelled and ran to the manner's weapons room, or that is what we call it. It is just a small bed room we stuffed all our weapons in. I grabbed two seraph blades and met Jace at the foot of the stair case. I tossed Jace the weapon and he caught it with ease, then we sprinted from the manner, down the front steps, and towards the girl and demons.

I heard Jace suck in a breath then whisper "Amriel" and his blade bust to life.

I whispered "Cassiel" and my weapon lit at the sound of the Angel's name.

When the demons saw us the fire in there eyes burned even brighter. The girl screamed again, but kept running towards the manner.

"Clary, get the girl away, then attack from behind," Jace said, his voice only loud enough for me to hear, then he jumps into action.

He runs from my side and straight for the demon closest to the girl. He slices his glowing blade across the front of the demons oily body. The demon let out a high pitched wail, but Jace silenced it by stabbing it continuously until it went limp and disappeared. I ran for the girl grabbing her arm and pulling her in the opposite direction from the fight.

"Come on" I said to her, she nodded and kept my pace at a run. I push her into the manor and before I slammed the door closed I whispered "hide." I turned away from the door, back towards the battle. Jace already took down a couple demons but I had to help him with the rest. I sprinted towards them, seraph blade at the ready. I run around the fight and attack from behind, like Jace had told me to. I sliced and stabbed at the creatures, trying my best to not get distracted. But soon enough that wasn't a problem. I was sucked into the battle, tuning out everything that didn't matter. It was like being in a worm hole, unable to see anything that wasn't right in front of you. The demons smelt of warm garbage and it made my eyes water. I slashed the closest demon in half with my blade and black blood and ichor sprayed all over me. At least none of the blood was my own . . . Yet. I'm not going to lie, I'm good at fighting, and by good I mean good, but I would probably accidentally cut myself or something before the fight is over. Another demon lunged for me and I took my seraph blade in both hands and sliced up the beasts front. It howled, it's flaming eyes even brighter. Before it could come at me again, I decapitated it in one swift motion. The Moloch demon crumpled into a blubbery heap at my feet. I shuttered at the sight and turned away before it vanished. The stench was almost unbearable. Before I could react something hit me from behind and I landed face first on the ground. All the air was pushed from my lungs at the impact. I quickly turned myself over on my back. A demon was positioned right in front of me, and was coming in strong. I tried to kick at it but it lashed out and raked my cheek with its claws. I cried out in pain. The demon moved in again outstretching it's human sized arm. But before its claws could touch me again, Jace was above me driving his seraph blade into the demon's dark flesh. After the grotesque creature vanished into thin air, Jace pulled my up.

"You okay?" Jace asked, his eyes frantic. His whole body was covered in demon blood and ichor. I nodded. Jace let out a relieved sigh, then his face contorted and said "by the Angel". I turned to see what he was looking at. We were surrounded by demons, the flames in there eyes now brighter than ever. "I think they are mad." Jace said with a laugh.

"You think?" I said.

Jace laughed then jumped for the nearest demon. I followed suit, slashing at anything that moved. Jace was ploughing through them, stabbing and slashing at the dark human-like creatures. I took my time, making precise attacks and dodging the creature's claws. I headed Jace grunt, and I whipped my head in his direction to see why. One of the demons had raked his claws down his arm. Jace became merciless, and he took down three more demons is seconds. I sliced the arms off another demon, then I cut off its head. It disappeared before it fell to the ground.

"Clary! Behind you!" Jace yelled.

I whirled around to see a demon advancing on me. I sliced it to pieces. There were roughly a dozen demons left. Jace took care of six and I got rid of two. Now there were only there where four left. Jace advanced on one from behind, but the demon lashed out at him and space crumpled to the ground.

"Jace!" I shrieked.

Jace stirred but he clearly couldn't get up. Before I knew what I was doing, I charged the creature and cut of its head, ichor spraying all over me. I took care of the last of the demons without blinking. When I finished with them I sprinted to Jace and fell to his side.

"Jace." I whispered, touching my fingers to his neck to feel a pulse. There it was, a steady beating. I sighed. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly. The demon's claws had raked down his chest, leaving his shirt ripped and bloody. I kissed his forehead lightly and put his head in my lap.

"Iratze" Jace mumbled, barely audible. I nodded, even though Jace's eyes were closed. I removed his shirt as gently as I can, but Jace still grunted in pain. I took my stele from my belt and drew the healing rune on his skin, next to the wounds. Then drew another iratze, but this time on his arm. Jace finally opened his eyes and smiled, a thin, grim smile.

"Now you." He said, sitting up. I gave him my stele, and he drew an iratze on the right side of my neck. He then kissed me lightly on my undamaged cheek. Now that Jace was mostly healed, he stood, pulling me up with him.

"Where did you take the girl?" Jace asked.

"I took her inside" I said, pointing to the manner. Jace nodded the took my hand in his and we made our way back to the Hernondale manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hello?" I said walking into the manor. Jace was at my side, his muscles tensed.

"We aren't going to hurt you, we just need to talk" he said walking around the bottom floor, me close to his side. We made our way to the stairs to head up to the second floor. When we were on the third step, I heard it, crying. I jogged up the rest of the stairs and into the hallway. Where is she? The crying was muffled, so she must be in one of the rooms.

"Check the rooms." I said to Jace then started checking some myself. After a minute I opened the closet, and the little girl was there. Her blond hair was plastered to her face with blood and she had tons of small cuts all over her. "Come on sweetie." I said taking her hand and pulling her up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jace moved out of our way when we passed him in the hallway, then followed us to one of the spare bedrooms.

She sat on the bed and I took Jace aside, "no questions about the demons till we get all that blood off her. Okay?"

Jace nodded then said, "I will go get some water and bandages."

He turns to leave but I caught his am, pulled him towards me, kissed him lightly, then said "thank you." Jace smiled then left the room.

I turned back to the girl and asked, "are you hurt?" She whimpered, then nodded as she pulled up her pant leg. Her leg had a long gash down it.

I came towards her and when I was kneeling in front of her she said, "here too." And she pulled her hair to one side. Half of her check was bloody, and I was unable to asses her wounds.

I nod, then ask "how old are you?"

She coughed then said "ten." I was right.

I nod then ask "are you a shadowhunter?" She nodded. I looked at her questionably. If she were a shadowhunter she would have runes on her skin, but her skin was clear of symbols.

"No runes?" I asked. She just looked away when I asked, not bothering to explain herself. I need to know for sure that she is a shadowhunter because her wounds would need an iratze, but if she is not nephilim a rune could be dangerous, even fatal. Jace came back with a small bucket of water and some bandages.

"Clary-" Jace started, I looked to him and he saw the confusion on my face. "Can I talk to you in the hallway."

I nod and get up. "We will be right back." I said to the girl, and followed Jace out the door, shutting it behind me.

"What's wring?" He asked.

"I can't do an iratze on her." I said.

Jace shook his head. "She's not nephilim?" He asked.I nodded. "I guess we just need to bandage her up and send her on her way." He said.

"We can't just— Leave her." I said.

Jace retorted, "Actually we can. I don't know what she is. She could be a downworlder, and if she is, I don't want to deal with all her downworlder friends."

"But she was—" I start but Jace interrupts, "being chased by demons? For all we know that could of been a setup." I thought about it. Jace does have a point. Nephilim at the age of ten usually have runes already, even if it is just a voyance rune. This girl had none. Plus nobody ever comes out this far from Allicante, the Herondale manor was in the middle of nowhere. Where did the girl come from?

"Okay. Let's clean her up, ask questions, then send her off." I said.

Jace smiled then opened the bedroom door again.

The girl was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"By the Angel. Where the hell is she?" Jace asked. We searched the whole Herondale property.

I shook my head. It doesn't make any sense. With wounds like that she shouldn't of had the strength to leave. The only exit from the bedroom was the window, and we were two stories up. I sighed, then said "I don't know."

Jace shakes his head, "this doesn't make any scene." He says.

I slipped my hand into his then said, "I know." Jace looked down at me and I turned my head up to him. We were standing on the porch of the manor. The sun was just setting behind the rolling Allicante hills.

He picked me up, one arm under my knees and the other under my back.

I laughed and put my arms around his neck. I kissed him, lightly, then he carried me into the manor. I am light enough that Jace could probably carry me around for hours.

He set me down in the manor's library, then kissed the top of my head, and lead me towards the book shelves.

"Why are we here?" I asked, but Jace didn't answer.

He grabbed a book off the shelf. The title was in Latin, a language I barely know.

"What does it say?" I asked pointing to the cover.

"Shape shifting demons." He responded plainly, deep in thought, then walked to an arm chair. He sat down, then motioned for me to sit on his lap.

I sit and he put an arm around my waist. I leaned my back against his chest. He opened the book and rested it on my thighs.

I couldn't read it, so I nestled my head under his chin and dosed off.


End file.
